Meme Musical
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: 10 canciones aleatorias, 10 historias aleatorias.


_**¡Volví! ¡Y seré millones~! (?) Ok, desaparecí pero es que mi vida ahora realmente es un caos, así que aproveche que hoy no hay nadie para sacarme la inspiración del cuerpo, desde hace mucho quiero hacer un meme musical TwT**_

_Pareja: **Spamano (España/Romano) **_

_Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya- daze. **_

_Advertencia: **Malas palabras y situaciones adultas. **_

_**. Coloca tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio**_

_**. Escribe durante el tiempo que dura la **_**_canción_**

_**. ¡No hay que presionarse, puede ser divertido!**_

* * *

**Donatan & Cleo - My Slowianie (We Are Slavic) **

_ ¡Viva Polonia!_ grito España felizmente.

_ ¡Viva Polonia!_ lo corearon sus dos malos amigos, a la vez que se abrazaban y silbaban a las chicas en el escenario.

Romano frunció el entrecejo, mirando celosamente al imbécil de su novio. Vale, las chicas eran hermosas, hasta a él le habían gustado. ¡Pero no era para ponerse a gritar como un orangután en celo! ¡Hasta el macho patatas se había dejado llevar y bailaba y gritaba con el estúpido de Veneciano!

_ Hijos de puta_ murmuro, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Primero grabo un rato a Polonia bailando en el escenario y después a las demás naciones. Ya subiría todo a HetaFace para humillarlos de la peor de la manera.

_Esto te pasa por mirar putas enfrente mio _pensó el italiano mientras miraba a su pareja, que seguía bailando y cantando.

* * *

**Aram MP3 - Not Alone**

_ ¡Y sigue esta mierda!_ murmuro fastidio Romano.

Putas rubias bailando, idiotas tocando tambores y violines, hombres con bigote postizo. ¡Ya se estaba hartando! ¡Encima esa balada romántica ponía nostálgico a todo el mundo! Observo las parejas a su alrededor bailando y abrazándose, sintiéndose muy solo.

Justo en el momento dubsteb, una figura se le subió encima y lo beso profundamente. Reconociendo la fragancia de su pareja española, el italiano se dejo llevar, revolviendo sus cabellos y acariciando su nuca.

_ Te amo_

* * *

**Katherine Jenkins - Bring Me To Life **

España miro nostálgico el mar frente a él, en momentos de crisis como los que pasaba ahora, le gustaría poder volver a las grandes embarcaciones de madera y perderse en la mar; para saquear y explorar donde él quisiera. Pero ese era tiempo pasado y no podía, tampoco se le pasaría por la mente asaltar a una de sus amigas naciones.

Pero en esa época se sentía vivo, vivía para dar pasión y recibirla, se sentía poderoso doblegando a otras naciones, hasta que llego Inglaterra y lo bajo de su nube; junto con la independencia de sus americanos y luego la de Romano, que acabo por romperle el corazón.

_ ¿Otra vez recuerdas tonterías?_ la voz del aludido lo sorprendió, volteándolo a ver. Eso lo hizo sonreír: ahí estaba quien le daba vida ahora y no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

**Margaret Berger - Scream **

_ Por favor no. España..._

_ No. Hoy no te dejare ir, seras todo mio y así quitaras esas ideas raras de tu cabeza_

_ ¡Veneciano me necesita!_

_ ¡Yo también te necesito! ¡Te necesito más de lo que nadie podría necesitarte nunca, joder!_

Romano bajo la mirada y trato de zafarse de su futuro ex jefe, quien tomo sus muñecas y lo apretó mas fuerte contra la pared. Empezó a morder y a besar el cuello del italiano, quien se retorcía, queriendo escapar. ¡Tenia mucho miedo, España no era así! Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba irse con su hermano menor.

_ No te dejare ir_ el hispano lo miro, sonriendo lujuriosamente_ Eres mio Romano y lo gritaras fuertemente para que todos se enteren_

* * *

**Emblem3 - One Day **

El italiano suspiro por milésima vez en la mañana, observando a la milicia que subía a los barcos y aviones para dirigirse a la guerra. Una guerra que ni siquiera era suya, la había empezado el imbécil patatero de Alemania junto al otro imbécil patatero de Prusia y ellos los habían seguido como idiotas.

_ ¿Algún día se podrá vivir sin la necesidad de las guerras?_ murmuro para si mismo_ ¿Sin violencia ni perdidas humanas?_ apretó fuertemente el collar con una bonita cruz de plata con una gema en el centro, regalo de España_ ¿Solo con...amor?_

* * *

**Studio 3 - Lentamente **

_ Este bastardo no es el único que sabe tocar la guitarra, maldición_

El Bad Friend Trio, Alemania e Italia voltearon a ver a Romano, que tomaba despreocupadamente una copa de vino.

_ Pues si tanto sabes mon ami, ¿por que no nos muestras tus habilidades?_

_ Hmp, claro que lo haré. Veneciano, haz algo útil y canta conmigo_

_ _Ve!__ grito su hermano felizmente, tomando la guitarra del español y caminando felizmente hacia su hermano; que le susurro algo a su oído_ ¡Esa canción es hermosa, fratello! ¡Voy a dedicársela a Alemania! ¡Alemania, Alemania!_

_ Y yo se la dedico al bastardo de España, porque no dijo nada pero que no me defendió del puto de Francia_ añadió molesto. Se aclaro la garganta y empezó a tocar y cantar:_ Lentamente, secretamente, sintiendo tu piel, toma fuerte ahora mis manos, quiero amarte..._ España lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con los ojos y la piel brillando por la luz del sol_ Suavemente, profundamente..._

* * *

**Serenity feat Ailyn (Sirenia) - The Chevalier **

Volvió a mirar por enésima la ventana y suspiro, ¡tenia ganas de que esa cena de mierda acabara! No solo porque sus jefes lo habían obligado a cenar con los idiotas de Francia y Prusia, si no porque España se había colado y llevado una acompañante, al igual que los otros dos.

Y aun así, tenia el descaro de mirarlo mientras comía o tomaba de su copa de vino.

_ Buenos, mes amies, yo ya estoy muy cansado. Mejor vamos a dormir_

_Diras a coger_ pensó el italiano molesto, se levanto y fue con lentitud hacia su habitación. Se cambio rápidamente de ropa, aunque el francés tuviera una puta de compañía; no le daba confianza en que no lo espiara.

Se acostó y cerro los ojos, el suave ruido del viento lo arropaba y esas sabanas suaves lo relajaban mucho. Pero se sobresalto al oír que su puerta se abría; se quedo estático, calculando la distancia de los pasos para darle un cabezazo al pervertido de Francia por entrar a violarlo mientras dormía.

_ Lovi..._ un momento, ¿España?_ Te amo Lovi_ el español se dejo caer sobre él, calentándolo con su cuerpo_ Eres mi vida, el único que esta en mis sueños. Por favor, no pienses mal de mi. Perdóname..._

_Imbécil_ pensó, conteniendo las lagrimas mientras el español se levantaba y salia de la habitación.

* * *

**Adele - Rolling In The Deep **

_ Adiós Antonio_

_ Adiós Lovi..._

Y así el Reino de España observo a su subordinado, a su niño, que ahora ya era todo un hombre, caminando hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su propio país; a la unificación con su hermano.

Dejándolo solo.

_ ¡Espera un momento!_ grito el español, corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

_ ¿Ahora que quieres bastar...?_

Lo beso, no sabia porque, el oji verde solo había seguido sus instintos. Espero un cabezazo o un empujón pero Romano soltó su maleta y aferro fuertemente a él, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

_ Si te quedas, podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos_ le susurro al oído.

_ Lo se, por eso tengo que irme_

* * *

**Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina - Stereo Love **

Noches de verano en Venecia pensó Romano, observando el cielo nocturno, acostado en el techo. Su hermano tenia todo lo bueno: la arquitectura, el arte y etcétera de cosas; sumando que era muy hermoso. Podría escoger a la pareja que quisiera y él se conformaba con un macho patatas de mierda.

Con quien hacia ruidos extraños en la habitación, lo que lo desmotivo a dormirse y le hizo subir al tejado para no escucharlos.

Saco su celular, poniéndose los audífonos y en modo random; dejándose llevar por la música. Cerro los ojos, hasta que su celular vibro: tenia un mensaje de España.

_ ¿A las cuatro de la mañana?_ pregunto sorprendido.

Lovi te extraño, creo que tienes mala señal de internet y no te llegan mis mensajes. Te extraño muchooooo, te amo, te amo, te amoooooo

_ Je... Yo también _ti amo__

* * *

**Pernilla Karlsson - Nar Jag Blundar **

Hoy era el día de las Naciones Unidas, por lo que todos se habían reunido en la sala de conferencias de Estados Unidos para festejar. De golpe, en el punto mas divertido de la jornada, se habían apagado las luces y miles de fuegos artificiales iluminaron el exterior.

_ _Great! Beautiful!__ grito el anfitrión. Reino Unido le sonrió y lo abrazo por la espalda.

_ Es precioso Su-san_ dijo Finlandia con brillos en los ojos, abrazando a su 'esposo' e hijo.

_ Emi..._ Hong Kong e Islandia eran quienes estaban más lejos de la ventana, aparentemente bastante acaramelados.

_ ¡Roma!_ grito la voz de España, sintiéndolo ir hacia el

Se dejo abrazar, sin apartar la mirada de la gran ventana. A su lado, el español tarareaba una melodía y lo balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro.

_ Son bellas estas cosas_ comento Romano_ Estas cosas llenas de colores, que permiten iluminar y dar color; junto a una persona_ volteo a mirar a su ex jefe_ Que te mira a los ojos y te habla, sin hablar_

Y la sonrisa que le dirigió España, ilumino la habitación entera.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: Si, varios temas de Eurovision... es que super cool y tal (?)_**

**_Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo escribí al ritmo de las canciones y quiero hacer una versión 2P!; que voy a empezar ahora mismo así puedo subirla en uno de estos días._**

**_Y a lo mejor, empezar la Friki 2P, si mi vida y mi inspiración no me vuelven a trollear xD_**

**_Gracias por leer! _**


End file.
